


Hawke's many, many catastrophes.

by AceOfPortals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Hawke, It's 2 in the morning ok, M/M, coffee shop and college au in one package, please don't stab anyone, very awkward Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfPortals/pseuds/AceOfPortals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College au with awkward Hawke's adventures in having a major crush on someone he might keep injuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawke, no.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oracle_of_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I was really tired and might of tried to get into the wrong dorm room' au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am I'm tired and on a phone this has most defiantly not been proof read (but it has been autocorrected) Written for my sister's Hawke (whose name I forgot how to spell correctly :p) and I'm bad at actually getting the things I need to done.

Hawke was one hundred percent done with the day. He woke up at 7 for an early class, went to the rest of his classes, went to work, came back and went straight to the library to study. He was exhausted. He wanted to get into bed and never move again. He smiled as he slowly made his way down the hall to his dorm, stopping in front of his door.  
Well he thought it was his door. 

When you haven't slept in awhile things tend to get away from you, small things. Like your room is a floor above this one. 

Ever oblivious Hawke dug into his pocket looking for his key. Finding it, though not without stabbing himself, he pulled out his keys jamming them into the lock. Hawke pursed his lips and tried flipping the keys over after his first attempt at unlocking the door. Nope, not working. Hawke ran a hand through his hair, making a pouty face and whining. 

"Why me?" He muttered before pressing his head against the door. Trying at the door a few times he attempted to formulate a plan. Though anyone who knew Hawke, knew he wasn't quite the brightest in these situations. 

Well, he try the window. If they weren't on the fifth floor that would be a better plan. Maybe his roommate, Varric, was there. He probably was, judging since most normal people were sleeping by now. 

So, Hawke using his utmost intelligence, banged on the door as loud as he could. Mumbling something incoherent, he waited. He heard shuffling in the room, Hawke gave a relieved sigh. All he wanted to do wad sleep, thank the maker. 

The door clicked open and Hawke looked up to Varric. "Hey, my keys weren't working and-" Hawke stopped. That was not Varric. In fact Hawke had no clue who that was. Blinking he looked at the man, his blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had a five o'clock shadow and deep golden eyes fogged with sleep. A pair of pants hung loosely on his hips, no that was defiantly not Varric. 

Hawke felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the man looked down at him. Hawke was trying to formulate something, words anything. Come on Hawke think. Though he tried to talk it came out as quiet mumbling. Good job, the man looking totally confused and was probably going to so something to Hawke if he didn't get away soon, judging by his expression. 

"Can I help you?" The man looked down at Hawke, blond hair falling into his eyes as he spoke in a sleep filled drawl. Nope, absolutely not. Hawke thought pushing himself off the ground to make a run for it. But giving his great luck so far he manages to fall onto the man while trying to pull himself up with the doorway. 

The two landed back in the man's room. Hawke jumped to his feet as fast as he could, looking down at the now heavily confused man. "Oh no I'm so sorry I- oh jeez I, uh gotta-" Hawke tried to apologize but as the man tried to interrupt him to say something, Hawke was running down the hall towards the stairs. 

Not only were his keys not working, but apparently not his eyes or brain. 

*

Hawke woke up, sighing as he flopped over on his bed. Last night was a disaster. He ran his hand through his hair, recounting the events. After last nights fiasco with the man, Hawke had run down to the right dorm, and flopped right on his bed. And Varric, being the fantastic friend that he was, laughed his ass off after Hawke told him what happened.

Hawke blushed at just the thought of what he did, maker he hoped that guy never came looking for him. Quickly hopping out of bed and getting ready Hawke went down to the coffee shop by the campus before going to class. Making sure not to wake Varric, seeing as he and Isabela would probably torture him about this forever. Might as well enjoy the quiet before the storm. 

He walked into the coffee shop and up to the register. Slowly putting away his phone he glanced at the cashier's name tag, whose name was apparently Anders. "Hi," Hawke greeted looking up slowly looking up ad he ordered. Stopping in his tracks as he got to the cashier's face. 

It was the guy from last night. Hawke could already feel a blush spread across his checks, maker he wished he could just run away right then. He could tell Anders recognized him from last night by the way he was looking at him. "Oh, oh uh maker I uh...." Hawke wad trying to form a coherent apology, since now his run away plan wasn't going to work. 

Hawke ran a hand through his hair, blabbering on with his apology. He could see Anders raise an eyebrow at him and slowly smirking. 

"You know, common curtsy says that when you crash into someone's dorm at midnight you at least give them your name before running away." Anders tone was light, the small smile playing on his lips making Hawke blush more.

"Yeah uh" Hawke coughed nervously, silently cursing himself for running away last night. "Hawke, Ayron Hawke." 

Hawke could see Anders smile as he scribble something down onto his coffee cup before handing it to him. "Maybe next time you won't have to run away." Hawke took the cup as Anders turned away. Written on the cup was a phone number, under was Anders name. 

Now if Hawke thought he wasn't going to hear the end of it form his friends earlier, he defiantly wouldn't now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am I'm tired and on a phone this has most defiantly not been proof read (but it has been autocorrected) Written for my sister's Hawke (whose name I forgot how to spell correctly :p) and I'm bad at actually getting the things I need to done.


	2. Hawke, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its second semester and Hawke still hasn't called that Anders guy and he walks into a new class and the guy next to him needs a pencil, horror ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hawke is as awkward as ever!
> 
> Not beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes~

Hawke ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his, as he tried to run to his new class. It was the start of a new semester and Hawke was already starting off great, waking up with 15 minutes to spare and having to run halfway across campus. Wonderful. Hawke tried to get his mind off being late on the first day by reflecting on what had happened last semester. The most notable of Hawke's many demonstrations of his amazing social skills was the when he tried to get into someone else's dorm. Hawke cringed eternally while thinking about it, though he had gotten the guy's phone number he was to nervous to talk to him. He just couldn't think of a good way to start a conversation, 'Hey this is the guy that tried to get into your dorm room and ended up toppling over you.' Catch, line and sinker.

Hawke sighed, he had been right about the fact that his friends wouldn't leave him alone. Bela, one of his younger sister's roommates, had almost successfully sent him a text that made Hawke blush on sight when reading it. Hawke sighed again, he was a little disappointing in himself, but its not like he could just call him without embarrassing himself even more. 

Entering the room, with exactly 1 minute to spare, he took one of the only open seats. "Thank the maker," he mumbled out before placing a notebook and pencil on the desk in front of him. The classes started with the normal 'syllabus day', the professor going over ground rules and what not. Though in the second half of the class they start to actually take notes. Hawke was following his normal routine he went through in classes, zoning out everything but that teacher (though he couldn't say he was successful at not zoning out the teacher most of the time), and was startled out of his trance by the guy next to him asking if he had a pen. 

Hawke, of course, was most of the time prepared. Though according to his roommate Varric, Hawke was prepared about 5 percent of the time. With out looking at the person next to him he reached into his bag. "Yeah, I think I do. Let me check really quick." Fumbling through his bag he found a pencil, gently pulling it out hoping to not bump into anything.

But given Hawke's amazingly terrible luck, he ends up bumping the desk. Rather hard it seemed to, because Hawke could of sworn he'd never seen a pen fly so fast before. Hawke pursed his lips, looking up to see where the pen had landed. 

Oh, Maker. 

Hawke's jaw went slack. The pen had flown straight into the guy's eye, and to add onto Hawke's misfortune it was Anders. The man who he had woken up in the middle of the night and ended up falling on him, then neglecting calling him for a whole semester. Hawke mentally slapped himself, immediately jumping up trying to apologize. In the process of jumping up, he nearly knocked over the desk and had roused the class and the teacher. 

Smooth Hawke, smooth. "Oh, uh Maker I- uh." Hawke covered up his face with his hands, failing at making a coherent sentence. "Sorry." He mumbled through his hands, he heard the professor sigh and tell him to escort the man he just assaulted with a pen to the nurse. Hawke nodded, dreading having to walk to the nurse's office despite how close it was.

He looked down at Anders, who had managed to get the pen out of his eye. Hawke could feel himself blush, embarrassed by the fact that most people now knew he couldn't do simple tasks without shit like this happening. And the fact that he stabbed someone, that was another good reason. 

He bit at his lip at a loss at what to do, 'well you could ask if was ok, y'know like a normal person?' Hawke cringed at the fact that he had neglected doing that, plus the fact that his eternal monologue was kind of an asshole. 

"Maker, uh are you ok?" Hawke asked, fidgeting at the incredibly awkward scene he had created. He could hear Anders huff a tiny laugh as he looked up to Hawke.

"Well, as alright as someone whose been stabbed in the eye can be." Even though Anders eye was swelling, Hawke couldn't help but blush a little when Anders gave him a meek smile. 

Hawke helped Anders out the classroom, and they started toward the nurses office. Hawke trying desperately to avoid awkward conversation as they made their way there, though Anders had other plans.

"I don't think that it's that serious, the pen didn't really hit anything important." Anders started looking over at Hawke. "But, I do think you owe me something." 

Hawke felt himself tense at Anders words. Well, if it was Hawke who had gotten stabbed he would've wanted something in return. Hawke ran a hand through his hair looking up towards Anders. 

Anders gave him another small smile as they approached the nurse's office. "I think now, sense you have have toppled me over and stabbed me, you could at least text me?" 

Hawke sucked in a breath, this guy still wanted Hawke to text even though he'd done a shocking amount of damage for seeing three times? Blushing a little Hawke nodded, "Uh, ya." He huffed an awkward laugh, "Sorry about, not texting you." Whispering out the second part, Hawke rubbed the back of his neck.

Before Anders went into the office he glance back at Hawke. "You still have my number?" Hawke nodded quickly, not bothering to tell him he had it saved in his phone since he exited the coffee shop. Anders shot another one of his small grins at Hawke before disappearing into the room.

Hawke let out a breath he was apparently holding in. Maker, if he thought he wasn't going to here the end of it from his friends before, he defiantly wouldn't be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawke, please work on your social skills.   
> Anyway, not beta'd as usual. I mean I don't even read through it before I post it lmao.   
> Comments and kudos are lovely as always! My tumblr is quicksilvers~


End file.
